


Diana's Canary

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A sparing match between Wonder Woman and Black Canary heats up in the Gym and moves to Diana's quarters, where it gets even hotter.  Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diana's Canary

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

Stars: Wonder Woman/Diana Prince Black Canary/Dinah Lance

Summary: _A sparing match between Wonder Woman and Black Canary heats up in the Gym and moves to Diana's quarters, where it gets even hotter. Femslash_

Rating : **M**

Established Diana/Dinah relationship

Romance/Drama

Chapter 1

The Watchtower, April 1, 2012, 9:45 PM

Training Room 4A

Black Canary and Wonder Woman are engaged in a spirited sparing match, the match has been pretty even thus far, Dinah had elected not to use her Sonic Scream and Diana removed her bracelets and tiara to even the odds. The two have been fighting for three straight hours and are both literally dead on their feet, finally Dinah collapsed on the mat while Diana was down on one knee panting hard.

Diana dusted herself off and looked at Dinah. "Let’s take a break." Diana said, before casually sitting on a nearby chair and opening her water and taking a sip of it. Dinah nodded, and sat down beside her after picking up a bottle for herself, and began to drink. She had to admit, it felt really good to have some fresh water. She also noted that if she was going to make any advances on the Amazon Princess, now would be the best time to do it. Taking a final sip of water, she screwed the cap on, and looked towards Diana. Diana looked back at her, confused. Dinah leaned forward, and gave Diana a gentle kiss. Wonder Woman pulled away, confused. "Dinah, what are you doing?" "Oh, now come on Diana babe. It’s not like I haven’t noticed you staring at my breasts the past three hours." Dinah replied as she stood in front of Diana. "Besides..." She continued, taking her hand and placing it behind Diana’s head, "it will take your mind off Bruce and Vicky for a while." Diana smiled, and nodded. Dinah wrapped both of her arms around Diana’s neck, and engaged in a sensual kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Dinah and Diana simply kissed for several minutes before Dinah licked Diana’s lips, asking for permission to be let in. The Amazon parted her lips, and let the blonde in. Dinah and Diana then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.

They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women’s mouths. The two heroines went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Dinah broke the kiss and began to kiss and suckle on Diana’s neck. Diana giggled, and placed her hand on the back of Dinah's head. Dinah peeled off Diana's costume and dropped it to the floor. Dinah began to kiss Diana's collarbone, licking it with her tongue. She necked Diana for some time before she stood back, running her hands on the Amazon’s sides, caressing them. Dinah then removed Diana’s black bra, and admired the raven haired woman’s supple breasts. She took both of Diana’s nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Diana groaned, letting her head fall back. Dinah smiled as she moved in, and took Diana’s right nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at the dark bud. After giving it a saliva bath, Dinah turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.

Diana stood up after a few minutes, and pushed Dinah onto the mat into a lying position. Dinah gasped from when she landed on her back. Diana ran her hands down Dinah’s naked chest, groping her breasts and her stomach. "You have a nice body…" Diana complimented. Diana pushed Dinah farther onto the mat, and pulled off the blonde’s heeled boots. Diana sensually gave both of Dinah's stockinged feet butter fly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Dinah's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Dinah’s hand began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Diana unzipped Dinah’s shorts, and took them off, throwing them to the floor with Dinah’s other clothes. Diana saw Dinah’s red thong panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease the blonde some more. She ran her fingertips across both sides of Dinah’s bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so. Diana finally took off Dinah’s panties, and admired Dinah's pussy. A small patch of blonde hair above it, which was currently soaked. Diana admired the pink nether lips of her lover the most. She dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Dinah’s juices, and sucked them off of her fingers. "Darling, you're delicious." Diana said to Dinah, who could only nod. Diana bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Dinah’s bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Dinah's vagina. Diana played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Dinah began to pant in desperation. Diana smirked; she decided to finally grant her lover and teammate what she wanted. Diana dove her tongue into Dinah’s pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Dinah groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Diana’s tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Dinah at incredible speeds. Dinah began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry.

Diana finally began to lick Dinah’s clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Dinah began to reach climax, Diana took the entire head of her clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Dinah growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder. "I’m ... I’m ... Cumming," Dinah moaned. Diana smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up besides Dinah and made out with her. After a few minutes, Diana asked rhetorically, "Darling, after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don’t have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?" Dinah shook her head. She and Diana stood up on their knees and began to make out again. Dinah could taste herself on Diana’s tongue and lips, which made her blush. Slowly, Dinah removed Diana's armor, revealing her gorgeous bare breasts. Dinah cupped Diana’s supple breasts in her hands. She instantly latched her lips onto Diana’s right nipple, sucking like a baby. Diana sighed, and began to stroke Dinah's head with her hands. Dinah switched between nipples every so often, giving each equal attention. Dinah dropped onto the floor, gasping as her naked feet hit the cold steely ground. She pushed Diana into a lying position like Diana had done her. Dinah took off Diana’s boots, and dropped them into the growing pile of clothing. Dinah admired Diana’s shapely and fit body, especially her legs. Dinah squeezed Diana’s thighs before she took off Diana’s tights, throwing them into the pile. Dinah admired Diana’s pussy much like Diana had admired hers. It was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen, a patch of black hair above it, shaped like a triangle pointing down, with velvety pink outer lips. Dinah licked her lips and buried her face into Diana’s pussy. Diana moaned, she made one of her hands squeeze her right breast, and the other hold the back of Dinah’s head, making sure it didn’t leave.

Dinah used much the same technique Diana had for awhile before she added her index finger in there, and began to thrust it in and out while she licked Diana’s clit with her tongue, soon, Dinah added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. With all this going on, it didn’t take Diana long to cum. She did so with a sexy low moan. Dinah licked up all she could from her fingers before cleaning the rest of Diana’s pussy. Dinah went back to cuddling with Diana and let her recover before asking her a question. "One more?" Dinah asked sweetly. Diana smiled, and nodded. "I know just how we can do it, darling." Diana climbed on top of Dinah, in such a position that their vaginas were facing each other. "Ready?" Diana asked. Dinah nodded.

Diana began to thrust their pussies together, which were so wet they made a wet slapping sound each time the ground against each other. Dinah and Diana moaned and groaned all through this, occasionally making out with each other. Their pussies were grinding together at incredible speeds, both of the clits brushed each other, their lower lips kissing, a kiss much more sensual and unique then that of the norm. Each time their pussies parted, strands of cum could be seen hanging between the women’s waists. Dinah began to thrust back with equal strength, thrusting her hips up to meet Diana's. This continued on for minutes on end, before all four of their lips connected with each other a final time, and low moans filled the air. The two lay seemingly lifeless on the table, whispering sweet things to each other. But this utopia was not to last, the two heard the trouble alarm, Dinah and Diana shared a worried glance.

　

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diana and Dinah entered the Briefing Room, Green Arrow and Batman glare at the two heroines.

"What's the emergency?" Diana asked.

"Livewire and Circe are attacking Metropolis." Batman said flatly.

"I can handle Livewire." Dinah said.

"And I shall deal with Circe." Diana said.

Dinah and Diana head for the transporter, they are walking hand in hand.

"Please be careful Diana, I know that you can take care of yourself...I just-." Dinah said, but was cut off by Diana pulling the blonde close to her and kissing Dinah passionately.

"I understand Dinah, I will be careful." Diana whispers.

"S-so will I, Diana." the blonde replied.

Three hours later...

Dinah and Diana returned to the Watchtower battered and bloody.

 


End file.
